1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental car seat belt for protecting users with stomas and more particularly pertains to providing car seat security to occupants of a vehicle while additionally providing security against damage to stomas of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car seat belts of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, car seat belts of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing protection for people riding in cars from various injuries through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,569 a safety seat belt device with an inflatable cushioning means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,574 discloses a seat belt cover and cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,407 discloses a vehicular seat belt covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,614 discloses a protective shield for a stoma pough.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,748 discloses the design of a protective pad for a seat belt.
In this respect, the supplemental car seat belt for protecting users with stomas according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing car seat security to occupants of a vehicle while additionally providing security against damage to stomas of the users.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved supplemental car seat belt for protecting users with stomas which can be used for providing car seat security to occupants of a vehicle while additionally providing security against damage to stomas of the users. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.